


Harry?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Weasley sibling fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Ginny's relationship reveal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Harry. James. Potter.

Ginny paced.

She paced so fast that she cast a breeze through the first floor of the Burrow. George looked up at her as she sped through the sitting room. He could tell she was worried. She had been since they left.

  
Harry, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Arther had been gone since six that morning on the suspicions of Death Eaters on the Hogwarts grounds. That was sixteen hours ago, Ginny was getting flustered. It had been only three months from the battle and there was danger still lingering in the air.

  
Ginny, Molly, and George had stayed at the Burrow, Ginny because she was still underage; George because he couldn’t bear going back to Hogwarts after Fred; and Molly because there was still so much work to do on the Burrow. And now, Ginny was getting nervous. And she knew that there was only one person who could calm her: Harry. They had been planning to tell the Weasleys of their relationship that very night at dinner, but alas, the time for dinner had long since passed. Nobody knew of their relationship. Well, at least they thought that nobody knew. Hermione did. She had a knack for knowing these things.

  
Ginny paged further, making circles around the couch that George was sitting on. Her shoulders were shaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hadn’t cried since Fred’s funeral and even then she didn’t let anyone but Harry see, the two of them wrapped in a tight embrace next to Fred’s coffin after everyone had dissipated, hot tears coursing through her eyes and onto his suit jacket. They had stood there, libms locked tight around each other, revealing that even the hero could cry sometimes. God, she needed Harry right now.

“God, where are they?” she said to no one in particular.

  
“Why would you care? You’re not like Mum, wondering if her soulmate will ever return.” mused George from the couch. He sat up as Ginny’s pacing ceased abruptly.

  
“You don’t know that.” she whispered, the tears finally bursting from her eyes as she silently shook from emotion. George’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen Ginny this emotional since…

  
“Harry?” he whispered, opening his arms to her. She nodded silently, collapsing into him as he stood and hugged her fiercely, rocking them to and fro.

As Molly Weasley stopped abruptly in the doorway at the sight of her only daughter crying, George shook his head softly. Mrs. Weasley backed softly out of the sitting room, understanding his message of ‘Not Now’. Just then, the sounds of seven consecutive pops sounded throughout the room.

  
George and Ginny looked up from their embrace. Ginny still had tears streaming down her face, but that didn’t matter anymore. Her eyes scanned the living room, seeing the five Weasleys and Hermione looking beat up, but not horrible. Finally, finally, her eyes landed on the one person she wanted to see most in the world.

“Harry,” she breathed.

George loosened his arms just in time for Ginny to tear through the room and barrel into Harry, crying freely now, tightening her arms around his neck as if she would never let go. He returned the embrace just as enthusiastically, arms wrapping around her waist as her head found it’s space in the crook of his neck. The rest of the room’s occupants all stared, except for Hermione and George, who simply smiled.

“Harry. James. Potter. If you ever, ever do that to me again, I swear, I swear, I will,” Ginny started but Harry cut her off.

  
“I know, love, I know, just breathe. That’s it, just breathe.” he coaxed.

George stared pointedly at the Weasleys, tilting his head to the side as if to say ‘Jesus people, give them a bloody moment.’ They all took the message rather harshly but shuffled quietly out nonetheless, Hermione muttering something along the lines of ‘About damn time’ as George slid out last behind her, closing the door to the sitting room and taking up a post on the other side of it to stop any medaling brothers from busting in on the couple.

The Weasleys took up a line facing Ron, Hermione, and George as Bill said “Well, what the bloody hell was that?!”

Charlie and Percy nodded fervently, as the three youngest in the room prepared to spill Hermione started “It all began in sixth year.”

Bill, Charlie, and Percy all spat out their drinks and yelled simultaneously “WHAT?!”


	2. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry revisits the past, he showed the Weasleys just how much he's loved Ginny all along.

Chapter Two

Harry sat on the couch with Ginny cradled against his body. He could hear the sound of shouting Weasleys from the kitchen but he ignored them; Ginny needed him now just like she had all those months ago. 

_ -Flashback- _

_ Harry couldn’t sleep. He slipped from his dormitory and away from the sleeping Weasley brothers and Hermione.  _

_ Images of the day’s battle plagued his mind: Walls exploding, Voldemort’s voice echoing through the crowd, the Basilisk skeleton, the bodies of Fred and Remus and Tonks, a Killing Curse missing Ginny by just an inch.  _

_ He wandered from the dorms and down into the common room. Just as he had hoped, no one was there. He padded through the portrait hole and let his mind wander while his feet took him wherever it was he was going. His mind sped through thoughts and words until he realized that he was standing in the great hall. And he wasn’t alone. _

_ “Ginny” he whispered, his voice echoing off the walls. _

_ Ginny was crouched on the ground next to Fred’s body, her knees tucked into her chest, crying silently. Harry’s heart broke at the sight. _

_ “Oh, love,” he sighed.  _

_ He crouched down next to her, prying her arms away from her knees and moving them around his neck. _

_ “C’mere, Gin.” Harry swung her legs up over his arms and carried her through the great hall, crying with her all the way.  _

_ When they reached Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady swung open, wordlessly.  _

_ Harry held her as he climbed the stairs to the dorm room, laying her shaking form on his bed and drawing the curtains around themselves. He let Ginny lay her head in his lap and caressed her head while wiping the tears off her face with the pads of his thumbs.  _

_ When she finally drifted off, Harry kissed her head, whispered “Sweet dreams, love” gathered a pillow and blanket and moved to sleep in the common room. _

-Present Tense-

Ginny continued soaking Harry’s shirt with hot tears as he tightened her arms around his neck. Without realizing that the remaining Weasleys had emergen from the kitchen and were watching him intently, Harry swept Ginny off her feet one again.

She was crying intently, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder, remaining oblivious to her family as well. They all gaped silently at Ginny crying, because in their minds, she hadn’t even cried at Fred’s funeral. Harry, of course, knew differently, but he hadn’t mentioned it.

Harry carried Ginny up the stairs, holding her tightly and muttering sweet nothings in her ear. He stopped on the first floor landing, opening Ginny’s bedroom door and slipping in. Harry knew that he would be murdered five consecutive times if he closed the door behind him, so, for his own sake, he left the door half-open. 

Harry sat down on the bed, cradling Ginny’s head in his lap once more, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears as he had all those months ago. Because his attention was focused solely on Ginny, Harry hadn’t noticed the Weasley brothers poking their heads through the crack in the door. Bill’s eyes teared up. He hadn’t seen anyone be able comfort Ginny like this since… ever. 

“Guys… we should… leave them be.” he whispered, loud enough so that only his brothers could hear. Sensing the sincerity in their brother’s voice, George, Percy, Charlie and Ron stepped back from the doorway.

Twenty minutes later, Harry stepped back out of Ginny’s bedroom to find her five brothers staring at him, each with a different look in his eyes. 

Ron looked half apologetic, half hopeful. Percy looked confused, enraged, and yet happy all at once. George looked overjoyed; Charlie, dangerous; and Bill simply numb. Harry realized with a start that Bill had tearstains on his face. 

“Harry?” Bill whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, warily. The question he expected was not the one he received

“Do you love her?” Bill asked, softly, his eyes sparkling like Dumbledore’s had, so many years ago.

“More than words can describe. More than anything I have ever encountered on this earth. Your sister is the best thing to ever happen to me. I love Ginny with every fibre of my being.” Harry proclaimed, head held high. 

Bill gave him a short nod and then turned, as if seeing something for the first time. Harry turned with him, seeing a tired-looking Ginny, with a soft smile on her face. 

“I love you, too.” she said. Harry walked to her, smile so soft and private that the Weasley’s felt as if they had to look away. The brothers filed slowly down the stairs as Harry pressed a soft kiss to her lips, wrapping a hand around her waist and tangling fingers in her hair. 

And as Bill gazed up at them, from the sitting room below, he knew that his little sister had found her “Chosen One” at last. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all kudos and comments! This is the fist pic I've ever posted and I am really enjoying the writing process! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
